Problem: If $x \barwedge y = x(y-4)$ and $x \triangleleft y = 4y+2$, find $(-1 \barwedge 1) \triangleleft 3$.
Answer: We don't need to find $-1 \barwedge 1$ because $x \triangleleft y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \triangleleft 3$ $ x \triangleleft 3 = (4)(3)+2$ $ \hphantom{x \triangleleft 3} = 14$.